The Ghosts of the Past
The Ghost of the Past 'is the first case in World Edition. It is set in Stockholm, Sweden. Plot After finishing all the cases from ''Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, ''the player receive a call from Ingrid who says that she needs the team help in Stockholm. There, the player meets his old team members and some new members. Then Ingrid appears and inform all that, a few days ago, she received a threat from SOMBRA and that today her house exploded. She decides to reunite The Bureau and present the player the new team members: Jasmine Wright, the new administrative assistant of the team, Kayla Capecchi, the new detective of the team, Sergiu Lupescu, the new coroner of the team and Makara Raju, the new historian of the team. After that, Ingrid orders the player and Jack to patrol the city to find the assassin. The player and Jack were patrolling on the city streets when they heard screams from a near sauna. There they found a woman named Inga Ericson who tells them that a dead body was found on the sauna. The victim was identified as Agneta Olofsson. The coroner, Sergiu, said that the victim was strangulated to death, but he found on the victim's neck traces of sea salt, onions and herring. From that, he colud tell that the killer enjoyed a fermented herring before killing Agneta. During the investigation five peoples were flagged suspects: Inga Ericson (the patron of the sauna who admitted that she hated the victim because she thought that Agneta was too superficial), Kasper Svenson (an orphan child who hated the victim because he was took away from his family by her orders), Kristian Shaw (an American tourist who fell for the victim but she turned him down), Klara Solberg (a local who was angry at the victim because she criticize her mother's abilities as mother) and Paula Lupescu (Sergiu's aunt and actress who threatened the victim to stop destroying all of her representations). After a long investigation, the team incriminated Klara Solberg for Agneta's murder. At first, she tried to deny the murder but she gave up after the Player and Jack throw the evidences in her face. She told that the victim deserved it because she took away her son. Four years ago, she had a eight years old son named Joel and she hit him one time. Then, the next day, Agneta come to her door and took Joel away from her. After that, she was destroyed but overcome that shock and gave birth to a girl, Johanna, but Agneta threatened her to take her away too. The next day, she went to sauna to relax when she saw Agneta. Then, she went in the sauna, killed Agneta and the locked the door. At the trial, Judge Azalea was sad because of Klara's experiences, but he explained that law is law and sentenced her to 10 years in jail. During "Stay Alive", Igna demanded to talk with the Player and Jack. She told them that she heard someone at the sauna talking about an explosion. After that, the Player and Jack investigated the sauna once again and found a coded message in a bunch of towels which (per. Elliot) was saying to the assassin to go to the adoption center where he find his next orders. There, they found Kasper Svenson badly injured. The Player and Jack took him to the hospital and, after two hours, they asked him what happened but Kasper couldn't remember anything except of a masked guy talking about windmills and tulips with a mysterious woman. They thought that Kasper was attacked by the assassin and realized that he must went to The Netherlands. Meanwhile, Marina wanted to speak with the Player because she was worried about Lars because he was trying to stay away from Jack. After she told that she saw Lars going to the theater, they went there to investigate and found a torn paper which were actually some torn lyrics sheets of a love song. After analyzing them, Marina realized that the song was for Jack. They went to talk to Lars and, after he tried to deny, he admitted that the song was for Jack. He told them that he realized that what he felt for Jack was more than friendship but he asked us to not tell Jack anything because he didn't wanted to lose him. At the headquarters, Chief Ingrid said they were going to The Netherlands to find the mysterious assassin. Victim * [[Agneta Olofsson|'Agneta Olofsson]] (found strangulated in a sauna) Murder weapon * Strangulation Killer * [[Klara Solberg|'Klara Solberg']] Suspects [[Inga Ericson|'Inga Ericson']]'- Spa patron' Profile: * The suspect eats fermented herring * The suspects has hacking skills * The suspect wears contact lenses Appearance: -''' [[Kasper Svenson|'''Kasper Svenson]]'- Orphan' Profile: * The suspect eats fermented herring * The suspect wears contact lenses Appearance: - [[Kristian Shaw|'Kristian Shaw']]'- Tourist' Profile: * The suspect eats fermented herring * The suspect has hacking skills Appearance: - [[Klara Solberg|'Klara Solberg']]'- Local Woman' Profile: * The suspect eats fermented herring * The suspect has hacking skills * The suspect wears contact lenses Appearance: - [[Paula Lupescu|'Paula Lupescu']]'- Actress' Profile: * The suspect has hacking skills * The suspect wears contact lenses Appearance: - Quasi-Suspect(s) Marina Karam- Profiler Lars Douglas- Lab Chief Killer's profile * The killer eats fermented herring * The killer has hacking skills * The killer wears contact lenses * The killer's blood type is B- * The killer's initials are K.S. Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Sauna (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone; Victim identified: Agneta Olofsson; New Suspect: Inga Ericson) * Examine Locked Phone (Results: Phone) * Analyze Phone (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hacking skills) * Ask Inga Ericson about the victim (Prerequisite: Sauna investigated; New Crime Scene: Adoption Center) * Investigate Adoption Center (Prerequisite: Igna interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Bouquet of Flowers) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Birth Certificate; New Suspect: Kasper Svenson) * Talk to Kasper Svenson about the murder (Prerequisite: Torn paper restored) * Examine Bouquet of Flowers (Result: Message; New Suspect: Kristian Shaw) * Inform Kristian Shaw about Agneta's death (Prerequisite: Message revealed) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder weapon registered: Strangulation; Attribute: The killer eats fermented herring) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases